


bad blood, no holds barred (take this thing by the throat and walk away)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Force Choking, Hate Sex, Jyn and Leia are very punchy friends, Pre-Canon, friends who hate each other, it's complicated - Freeform, there's Leia/Han if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyn's hateful, she knows she is, but it's not often she meets someone for the first time and hates them on sight, hates so hard her fists clench and her jaw grinds.</p>
<p>Leia Organa, though. Jyn takes one look at her and feels her blood pressure rise. She's soft and smooth and rounded with curves, every line of her screaming <em>rich</em> and <em>powerful</em> and <em>too good for you, Erso</em>. Jyn's trying to unlearn how to punch her way out of things she doesn't like but she would, she'd punch Leia in the mouth and drag her straight down into the dirt if she could, and she feels like it's written all over her.</p>
<p>She doesn't expect Leia to see her. But the Princess' eyes land right on her, down in the ranks, and Leia curls her lip, just a little, and Jyn thinks,<em> fuck</em>, because Leia Organa clearly hates the sight of her about as much as she hates Leia Organa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad blood, no holds barred (take this thing by the throat and walk away)

Jyn's a hateful person, she knows she is, but it's not often she meets someone for the first time and hates them on sight, hates so hard her fists clench and her jaw grinds.

Leia Organa, though. Jyn takes one look at her and feels her blood pressure rise. She's soft and smooth and rounded with curves, every line of her screaming  _rich_ and  _powerful_ and  _too good for you, Erso_. Jyn hates her hair, glorious and long and cleanly glossy like Jyn's never been able to manage with her own. She hates her chin, held high and square like Leia expects everyone to obey her every order. She hates,  _hates_ , how Leia looks at Mothma, and how Mothma looks back, and how Leia Organa is so clearly Mothma's cherished protégé. Leia Organa is going to rise up meteoric and powerful, and Jyn Erso's going to stay down in the muck, and Jyn's trying to unlearn how to punch her way out of things she doesn't like but she would, she'd punch Leia in the mouth and drag her straight down into the dirt if she could, and she feels like it's written all over her.

She doesn't expect Leia to see her. But the Princess' eyes land right on her, down in the ranks, and Leia curls her lip, just a little, and Jyn thinks,  _fuck_ , because Leia Organa clearly hates the sight of her about as much as she hates Leia Organa.

 

There should be no reason for them to ever come in contact. Leia's a Senator just like Mothma, even if she is twenty years younger, and Jyn's nothing but an enlisted soldier and a petty thief who knows how to lie and fight and get herself in and out of trouble.

Instead, because the universe has a very specific sense of humor, Leia is assigned to Jyn's squad for basic training and weapons eval whenever she's on the Yavin 4 base, and Jyn's hate-at-first-sight starts burning harder in the pit of her stomach, because Leia Organa is everything Jyn's not.

"Nice shot, Erso," she smirks at Jyn one day when Jyn's actually managed to get a near-perfect shot, and then hits the target dead-center, and Jyn grits her jaw, imagines doing something really petty like throwing mud on her robes or maybe  _pulling her hair_ , because apparently Jyn's so full of impotent fury she's reverted to being a bratty little child of five.

The worst of it, the  _fucking worst of it_ , is Jyn can see, because she's not blind, that Leia's head-first in love with Mon Mothma, and it's just another thing she adds to the list of things to hate about her, because Leia Organa might actually have a chance of doing something about it. Jyn hardly ever comes across Mothma; she's too far up in Rebel Command to give two shits about some rookie unit, except that  _Leia_ is half-assigned to this unit, and so Mothma drops by every so often, watches them train, a smile just hinting at the corner of her mouth. She's stern and calm and utterly glorious and she always watches Leia the closest, checks that her Senator-Rebel-princess-student is progressing properly, and afterward, when Leia's wiping sweat from her face just like the rest of them, Mothma calls her aside, pulls her away for ever more tactical planning, and Jyn hates every minute of it.

Jyn, herself, has been embarrassingly and unshakeably sunk for Mothma ever since she hauled her out of a backwater bar fight somewhere in Coruscant, coolly looked her over and said, quiet and easy as if she wasn't a fucking _Senator_ in perfect and flawless white, "Well, you know how to fight, I'll give you that. Want to do it for something worth fighting for?"

(Jyn had looked Mothma up and down, taken in the cheekbones, the hair like a flame, her blue eyes. Spat out blood and fragments of tooth, and said, in a voice too desperately eager to be casual,  _sign me up_.)

 

They avoid each other until they don't. When Leia finds her in the shitty and definitely unofficial cantina, Jyn realizes she's almost been expecting it.

"The fuck do you want," she says, surly, when Leia pulls up a chair next to her, and Leia rolls her eyes.

"I just thought," she replies, all perfect hair and sleek dress, "we should get to know each other, that's all. If we're going to keep working in the same unit like this, I mean."

"Fine," Jyn says. "Fine," and throws back her whisky, orders another and even, in a spirit of utterly misplaced generosity, buys one for Leia too.

"What the fuck  _is_ that," Leia chokes three minutes later, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It's  _whisky_ ," Jyn says, sips her own, feels it burn all the way down. "Not used to hard drinking, Princess? I suppose you're a little youngfor it." 

"I'm old enough, thank you," Leia snaps, "I'm just not used to second-rate trash, that's all," and the way she looks at Jyn, it's clear she's not just talking about the spirits. This is usually the moment at which Jyn would throw down and start punching, and it's thanks to willpower alone that she doesn't haul off and smack Leia one. Takes a deep breath, instead, and tries not to notice how she can smell Leia's fucking perfume.

"Well," she says through gritted teeth, trying for conciliatory and probably missing by a mile, "we've got one thing in common, at least."

"I've got  _nothing_ in common with you," Leia says, looking disgusted just at the thought, and Jyn can practically hear the words _you two-bit cannon fodder_ waiting behind Leia's teeth. Jyn sets down her glass, lets her lip curl, smiles very slow and very mean. She wouldn't usually do this; she's hateful but she's got a code, of a sort, and protecting other women who love women is second-nature by this point, and Leia's only a scrap of a girl hardly old enough to understand what it even means to go through life loving like they do. Jyn shouldn't use Leia's love like a weapon back at her. But kriff, Leia makes it so  _easy_.

"Don't give me that. You and I both know we're caught on the same woman. Or are you going to tell me it's just a bit of harmless hero-worship?"

"What- I- that's not-"

"Don't worry," Jyn says, runs her finger around the rim of her glass. "It's a problem every bent girl in the galaxy's faced since the beginning of time, right? Fuck her or be her." She looks Leia up and down, as insolently as she can. Making sure her gaze takes in every inch of the white gown, the imperious manner. "Guess it's clear which way  _you're_ going, Princess."

"Don't call me that," Leia snaps back, whip-quick. "I'm not your Princess, I'm your fucking  _General_ , address me with respect." Jyn throws back her whisky, takes a drag on her cigarette, leans in very close and blows the smoke into Leia's unblinking face.

" _Make me_ ," she snarls, and thirty seconds later they're in the filthy fresher cubicle, pressed up against the door and tearing at each other's clothes. Leia kisses like she's trying to start a fight with her mouth, unerringly finds the healing split in Jyn's lip and bites hard enough Jyn tastes blood. Jyn's not going down without a fight so she yanks Leia's leg up around her hip, fumbles under the miles and miles of skirt until she finds what she's looking for, sinks three fingers hard into Leia's cunt without preamble or warning.

" _Fuck_ ," Leia hisses, gratifyingly, and kriff,  _fuck_ , yeah, she's tight and hot and wetter than Jyn expects, wet like maybe she's been thinking about this more than she'll ever admit to.

"Ever done this before?" Jyn asks, nipping at Leia's throat, and listens to her breath hitch.

"Not with a-"  _woman_ , Jyn expects Leia to say. "Not with a no-good scoundrel like you, Erso," she snaps instead, and Jyn frowns, pulls her fingers out until she's barely touching Leia.

"I'm sorry I don't meet your  _exacting standards_ ," she says, and Leia makes an impatient noise, grabs her wrist and grinds down into Jyn's palm.

"Just- shut up and fuck me, would you," she demands, and that, at least, Jyn can do. She lifts Leia's thigh higher for a better angle and gets four fingers in, this time, the heel of her hand shoved in against Leia's clit. When she begins to fuck her in earnest, Leia's _loud_ , swearing through it with an impressive variation of curse words Jyn would never have expected a princess to know, and Jyn makes it rough and demanding and exactly as dirty as Leia seems to want.

She comes without warning, clenches so tight around Jyn's fingers she thinks she might get permanent nerve damage and _yells_ in a way that has Jyn's heart pounding, and Jyn feels for all of about three seconds that she might actually have won this round.

 

"Guess you like scoundrels after all," Jyn smirks afterward, and Leia snorts, yanks Jyn's shirt open, tangles her hand in Jyn's hair and pulls very hard.

"I don't like scoundrels. I like nice men."

"Hate to break it to you," Jyn gasps out, "but I'm neither nice nor men, here," and Leia twists her nipple so hard Jyn chokes on her own breath.

"Oh," Leia says, all teeth and smile, "I'm  _well_ aware," and then she's shoving her hand down into Jyn's pants, fingers grazing over Jyn's clit so lightly that Jyn hears herself whimper, involuntary. "Yeah," Leia says into Jyn's ear, and she's still got her by the hair, crowded up against the wall, and Jyn feels like her body is one long line held taut between Leia's hands. "Yeah, that's what I thought. What am I, Erso?"

"Princess," Jyn replies, defiant, because she's never been good at backing down and she's a shit, an absolute shit, and Leia pulls her fingers away from Jyn's clit, presses them either side and slides slick and teasing down her folds. The loss, the teasing, it makes Jyn whimper again, and Leia laughs, low and mean and maybe the hottest sound Jyn's ever heard.

"What am I," she asks again, fist tightening in Jyn's hair, and gods, Force, Jyn's beginning to buzz with pain and want and  _need_.

" _Princess_ ," she repeats, looks Leia in the eye and squares her jaw, and Leia pinches her clit hard enough that Jyn screams, throat raw like she's smoked a hundred cigarettes instead of just the two. Then Leia's thumb is dragging up over her clit, and Jyn throbswith it like she's about three seconds away from coming, except Jyn's body has a terrible habit of  _waiting for orders_ , and Jyn might not have said it out loud yet but her body is traitorous to the end, knows through and through that Leia is her commanding officer, all right.

"Come on," Leia says, "come  _on_ , just say it and you can come, Erso," and Jyn drags in air through clenched teeth.

"You're no General," she says, just to be contrary, "you haven't even made  _Commander_ yet, Organa, don't get carried away with yourself," and feels sudden pressure as if Leia's pressing a hand to her throat, thumb to jugular and palm against Jyn's windpipe, except Leia's hands are still busy holding Jyn down. Jyn swallows around it, sucks in a difficult breath, feels the tension and pressure and lack of oxygen begin to prickle all over. She loves this,  _loves_ it, and there's never been anyone she trusts enough to choke her, and she doesn't know, really, whether she trusts  _Organa_ but her body is absolutely thrumming and she wants to come  _so bad_.

"Hmm?" Leia asks, teasing and curious and light like she doesn't have Jyn on a knife-edge right now, and Jyn struggles just a little, just to see how far she can go. Leia pulls her thumb off Jyn's clit, raises a single eyebrow, and if Jyn wasn't already ninety percent sure Leia's Force-sensitive, she is now, because the Force-grip on her throat tightens, warning.

" _Witch_ ," she grits out, "you fucking- you _witch_ ," and her vision's graying out at the edges, and she can't, she can't, she wants  _so much_ and Leia's got her up against a wall both physically and metaphorically. "Fuck," she says again, throat hoarse, "please- Leia, fuck, Leia,  _General,_ please-" and for the first time in her life begging actually gets her somewhere, because Leia leans in and kisses her wet and filthy, all tongue, and presses her thumb hard into Jyn's clit, and then says,  _orders_ , into Jyn's mouth or maybe straight into her head,  _come for me, Jyn Erso_ , and Jyn comes so hard she bites bloody through her own lip.

 

"That was a good time," Leia says afterwards, brisk and forthright as if she hasn't just fucked Jyn to the edge of consciousness in a fresher stall. "Get me those blueprints and perhaps we'll do it again, some time."

"What  _blueprints_ ," Jyn asks, bent over and gasping for breath, and Leia pauses, wipes sticky fingers on the thigh of Jyn's pants.

"I guess she hasn't told you yet," she says after a minute. "She will. Tomorrow. You're going on a mission for me, Erso."

"If I'm going on a mission," Jyn snaps, "it'll be for the Rebel Alliance, not for you," and Leia just shrugs, leans her body back in against Jyn, gets her mouth up close.

"You don't get it, do you," she says, low and commanding and as imperious as any Emperor. "I  _am_ the Alliance, Erso, me and Mothma both, and your General, and if you'd do anything for the Alliance or for her you'd do the same for me, get that through your head." She kisses Jyn quick and light, gentler than she's been in  _ever_ , and disappears while Jyn is still washing her hands in the sink. When she comes out of the fresher into the bar, squinting in the low light, Leia's gone.

"Leia Organa's just a low-rate battle slut," some drunk sneers half an hour later, and Jyn might hate Leia with everything she's got but she's still got Leia's kiss light on her lips and she obviously can't let some puffed-up shit of a man talk about her that way.  _Do it for something worth fighting for_ , Mothma had said, and this is, of course this is, which is why when she's dragged into the briefing room the next day it's with bruised ribs and binders around her wrists and her superior officer's lecture about discipline still ringing in her ears.

She goes on the mission. She gets the blueprints, although it's a shit-show the entire way, and sends them off with an irritatingly sweary droid. Doesn't see Leia, although she hadn't expected to, and tells herself she doesn't mind. 

The evening after the mission is done, she spends the night with a very pretty Twi'lek girl who's clearly a little starstruck by the prospect of a real live Rebel fighter, and it's so easy and pleasant and entirely lacking in conflict that she requests two weeks leave, has it granted with a remarkable swiftness that makes her wonder, just a little, if someone is pulling strings, before she shrugs her shoulders and makes grand plans to spend the vast majority of it in bed or drunk or both.

And then, six days in, she wakes up to discover that Alderaan is destroyed, blown right out of the sky, and her leave is revoked effective immediately, return to Yavin 4 soldier, they're  _at war_ , and all Jyn can think is, Leia's nothing  _but_ the Alliance now, because her home's fucking  _gone_.

 

War is war, same as always, and Jyn doesn't expect to get through it but she does. Survives with nothing more than a blaster shot to the shoulder, to her own surprise more than anyone else's. She knows they're not done, they're just started, she'll probably die before the end, but right now, here in the warm jungle of Yavin with Rebel victory in the air and some good stims coursing through her veins for the pain, Jyn actually feels  _good_. Good enough she's even able to think Leia Organa looks beautiful, instead of just hating her even-more-perfect white dress and braids and the scruffy-looking idiot Leia's pretty clearly falling for.

Leia spots her in the ranks, same as always, and lets her lip curl a little, and when she finds her later on, well into the party, Jyn's been expecting it again.

"Sorry about your planet," Jyn says, because maybe she's growing as a person, or maybe she's just mixing her painkillers with booze and is well on the way to drunk by now. Leia rolls her eyes again, and Jyn immediately remembers how  _obnoxious_ she is.

"Yeah, okay," Leia replies, looks Jyn up and down. "Mothma's looking for you," she says after another minute. "Probably another mission. You're moving up in the world, Erso."

"I aim to please," Jyn snarks, and that makes Leia laugh as if she wasn't expecting it.

"Hey," she says, softer, "Erso. Mothma... You should find her tonight. Don't wait until tomorrow. Take her a drink.  _Not_ the shit you gave me, though, that'd put anyone off for good."

"Don't remember it stopping you," Jyn says before she can help herself, and then her brain catches up. "Wait, Princess, that sounds like you're  _setting me up_ ," and Leia chews her lip a little, raises one eyebrow.

"Well," she says. "Fuck her or be her, right? And I'm clearly going one way, so you should go the other. Plus, you know, I think she likes you more than she lets on."

"Really?" Jyn asks, interested despite herself, and obviously she's still weak for Mothma in the worst of ways, can feel it in her knees and is glad she's already sitting down.

"She talked about you all the time," Leia tells her confidentially, and fiddles with her hair as if she's suddenly awkward with this weird camaraderie between them. Jyn gets it. This is probably the longest conversation they've ever had without swearing at each other and/or fucking.

"Yeah," Jyn says at that, thoughtful. "Yeah, okay." She grins at Leia, sharp and a little mean, punches her in the arm. "Thanks for the intel, Commander."

"Okay," Leia says, "well, I... I'd better go," and Jyn waits until she's a few paces away before she throws her drink back, leans back in her chair.

"Hey, Princess," she calls after her, "you  _do_ like scoundrels, huh," and when Leia looks confused Jyn looks very obviously at Han Whatever The Fuck His Name Is, laughs loud at Leia's blush.

"I fucking hate you, Erso," Leia snaps, but it's almost fond, and Jyn laughs until her ribs ache.

**Author's Note:**

> look I don't know if anyone else has experienced the gay girl thing of "I HATE HER FUCKING GUTS I WANT TO FUCK HER LIKE A FIGHT" but uh
> 
> it me
> 
> A N Y W A Y this was a fun time, join me on tumblr: notcaycepollard.tumblr.com for more Space Lesbians


End file.
